Automatic Imperfection
by Alice In Funnyland
Summary: Maka es una persona sencilla y honesta, que gracias a su mala suerte, acaba metida en un GRAN lío. Para poder salir de esta, tendrá que que regresar a la ciudad de la que se había mudado hacía dos años, y encarar a su padre, a los fantasmas del pasado, y ademas, al amor de su vida, Soul. ¿Que pasaría, si después de dos años, este apareciera frente a ella como una persona invalida?
1. There are children playing on the manpos

**¡Hola, quien sea que lea esto c:! Quiero darte la bienvenida a mi nueva historia de Soul Eater :D**

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.. Hola c:**

**¿Como han estado, mis amores? Los he extrañado~ **

**Espero esten genial :D**

**Aquí les traigo esta nueva entrega, recien salidita del horno. **

**Por favor disfrutentla :D.**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fic.**

* * *

Un trazo por aquí, una borrada por acá, un delineado por ahí y pronto terminaría. Solo tenía que sombrear del lado izquierdo y redondear un poco la figura, y finalmente podría sentarme a disfrutar de los días soleados que restaban para volver a clases. Tan solo tenía que marcar un poco de este lado y…

-Esto no está funcionando…- Suspiré, al momento que dejaba mi cuaderno de dibujos a mi lado.- Supongo que el sol finalmente me ha secado la cabeza.

Tal vez podría ir al acuario…, no, ya fui la semana pasada y no sirvió de mucho que digamos. También podría ir al cine…, aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa semana se había estrenado la nueva película de esa saga de –intentos- de vampiros, y no pensaba compartir la fila de boletos con unas fans histéricas. Tampoco consideraba que una película sobre un trió amoroso entre campanita, chewbaca y una mujer insegura y calientona fuera a inspirarme mucho(N/A: si, no soy muy fan de la saga xD lamento si ofendí a alguien, solo es la forma de pensar de Maka).Sería buena idea ir al hotel de mi madre… Si ella no me lo hubiera prohibido después del asunto con la prostituta. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Tenía catorce años! ¿Yo como iba a saber que hablar de lo jodida que estaba la gente de esta ciudad la haría ponerse a chillar? Con el desastre que soy con la gente… También podría considerar ir a cada lugar de la ciudad de "Las Vegas" y seguiría siendo la misma respuesta: ya estuve ahí y no funcionó

Pero si lo pensaba bien, solo tenía dos opciones; podría quedarme esperando sentada bajo el sol esperando a que un milagro ocurriese, o actuar y pasear durante horas observando gente viviendo su vida y chocando con desconocidos. Actuar siempre suele ser la mejor opción.

Mire la hora de mi reloj. 6:00. ¡Diablos! Parece ser que lo de actuar tendría que ser para otro día, porque faltaban quince minutos para que mi hora de llegada establecida terminara.

Tomé mi cuaderno y comencé a correr por las, en ese momento, no tan pobladas calles de la ciudad más grande de Nevada. Durante todo el camino, solo pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido al no llevar mi bici o siquiera el dinero suficiente para pedir un taxi. Ahora lo único que podría hacer sería escuchar el típico sermón sobre lo tontos e irresposables que somos los adolescentes y tendría que tragármelo todo sin debatir, porque en el fondo sabríamos ambas que yo tenía la culpa. Luego me castigaría y lo aceptaría, porque al final soy una buena niña y eso convencería a mi madre de que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura conmigo.

Diganme que no conozco mi vida.

Me detuve cuando me encontré en un callejón limitado por una reja de un metro y medio aproximadamente. Tuve la impresión de que podría brincarla, y no estuve tan equivoacada, porque lo hice, ahora solo tendría que detener la hemorragia que tenia en mi brazo y entonces sería una victoria para mi.

Y todo hubiera sido perfecto –si olvidamos la parte donde me desangraba por el brazo- de no ser porque mis pies decidieron tener sexo salvaje a plena caminata, y caí con los pies cruzados (N/A: ¿A quién no le ha pasado que va caminando, disfrutando de la vida, y sus pies se ponen a tener sexo salvaje y te hacen tropezar? Estos pies, cada vez más hormonales)

-Vamos Maka, no puede ser tan difícil caminar sin tener un puto accidente…- Me dije, al tiempo que sobaba mis rodillas con frenesí.

-¿Señorita?

Subí la mirada, para encarar a quien me dirigió la palabra.

-Oh, buenas noches, oficiales- Intente poner la sonrisa más convincente que pude, pues no se que tenían los oficiales que me ponían el pelo de punta.-¿Qué se les ofrece?

Los oficiales me observaron, y luego bajaron la mirada al papel que sujetaba uno en su mano. Creo que era una fotografía.

-¿Es usted la señorita Maka Albarn?

Sentí mi estomago revolverse al escuchar la mención de mi nombre.

-¿Podría preguntar cómo es que saben mi nombre?- Pregunte, intentando no asegurar nada directamente.

Y entonces note la mirada de los oficiales, que era de culpa disfrazada de frialdad.

-Queda usted arrestada por posesión de drogas.

…

¿QUÉ HA DICHO QUE?

Ahora si no podía imaginarme el sermón que me esperaría en casa.

* * *

**Seeeeeh, se que no soy muy buena, pero lo intento, y ¿no dicen que eso es lo que cuenta :D? ¿No? ¿No? Okey, desapareceré ahora de este mundo *PUM* **

**Bueno, espero tengan un día encantador. ¿ Y saben que lo haria toooodavia mas encantador? QUE COMENTARAN~ Si, eso los haría muy felices. A ustedes, no a mi y a mi mascota el montruo come reviews, no no no, solo a ustedes ^^. Esta bien ¿A quien engaño? cx**

**Lo acepto, eso me haría muy feliz a mi. Así que me encantaría que se pasaran por la sala de reviews y dejaran su comentario, pero si no se les pega su hermosa gana, pues que se le puede hacer, ¿vedá?**

**Cuidense mucho :3**

**¡Chaito!~**


	2. This puzzle made of dreams and nightmare

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, solo soy propietaria de la trama.**

* * *

Esta no era exactamente mi idea de un Viernes normal, como había esperado que fuera, y, sinceramente, no me encontraba muy cómoda con el cambio. Esto tenía que ser una linda confusión porque ¡Yo era una niña buena! Tanto, que rayaba lo aburrida. Me había esforzado en ganarme esa descripción de mi misma como para que igualmente terminara de esta forma. Que desperdicio.¿Cómo es que alguien como yo había terminado en el asiento trasero de una patrulla? Estos autos estaban diseñados para gente que se ganara la vida realizando trabajos inmorales, no para gente como yo, que lo más arriesgado que yo había hecho en toda mi vida había sido pelarme con Black Star por la ultima rebanada de pizza. Tal vez y después de todo, la frase de "Todo le pasa a la gente buena" era más que una frase y si estaba en lo correcto. De haber sabido, hubiera copiado en mis exámenes cuando tuve oportunidad, tal vez así hubiera evitado este malentendido.

¡Y para colmar, no me daban ninguna clase de explicación! Y ese silencio solo me ponía más nerviosa.

-Miren, no sé exactamente qué clase de ordenes les hayan dado, pero creo que estoy en una situación en la que puedo exigir al menos un poco mas de información ¿Qué opinan?- Dije, situándome en medio de ambos policías y recargándome en sus asientos. Los hombres se miraron entre sí, mas no dijeron nada.

Me molesté un poco más ¿Qué no eran capaces de ponerse en mis zapatos?

-¿Disculpen? ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que es una niña de dieciséis años la que tienen acá atrás?- pregunté un poco fastidiada, pero sin llegar al punto de sonar grosera. Esta vez pude ver la sombra de una sonrisa desarrollarse en sus caras.

-Pero si tienes dieciséis años ¿Cómo es que te sigues llamando una niña?- preguntó el copiloto de manera amigable.

-Bueno ¿han oído del síndrome de Peter Pan? Me han dicho que padezco de algunos síntomas.- Todos los ocupantes del carro sonrieron con comodidad, incluyéndome.

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo que pareces una ayudante de Peter Pan.-Se burló amistosamente el piloto.

-¿Una Niña Perdida?- preguntó el copiloto con diversión. (N/A: "Los Niños Perdidos" eran, por así decirlo, la banda de Peter Pan, para quien no recuerde la historia:3)

-Bueno, eso también me lo han dicho.

-Brillante- Dijo el piloto, y todos comenzamos a reir.

Tal vez no eran tan malos como parecían. Tal vez fueran unos policías alienígenas amigables, que habían llegado a la tierra para salvarla de la corrupción, porque desde que vivo en Las Vegas, jamás me había topado con unos policías que fueran capaces de sonreírte sinceramente y no porque quisieran tu dinero.

-Está bien- dije en cuanto comenzó a calmarse mi risa.- Ya que me han demostrado que son una especie de policías simpáticos-especie que está en peligro de extinción- ¿podrían explicarme claramente cómo es que terminé aquí?-Pregunté, pero sentí una pequeña gota de arrepentimiento al ver como sus sonrisas desaparecían rápidamente.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho, estas aquí por posesión de drogas.- dijo uno, muy seriamente. Comenzaba a creer que era parte de su trabajo actuar con amargura.

-Y ahí es cuando yo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué?- Me incliné un poco más en sus asientos, con el objetivo de verlos a los ojos.- No creen de verdad que yo haya hecho tal cosa ¿verdad? Digo ¡Vamos! ¡Véanme! Soy una niña de dieciséis años que se pasa sus noches de Viernes dibujando en la banqueta del parque.- No me había dado cuenta de lo patético que era eso hasta que lo dije yo misma. Tal vez debería comenzar a cambiar mis rutinas.-Y también como sopa de letritas. No creo que los drogadictos puedan comer sopa de letritas.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no creo que sea algo que este en el reglamento de drogadictos, o algo por el estilo.- Dijo el piloto, participando de nuevo en la conversación.

-Oh, yo digo que lo está, justo debajo de la regla 15#: No usar ropa interior con corazones, ositos, o cualquier cosa "marica".- Contesté yo indiferentemente.

-Pensaba que esa era la regla 14#-continuó el policía.

-No, esa es: siempre usar ropa dos tallas más grandes que la que necesitas.

-¿Acaso estas intentando decirme que la regla 16# es nunca comer sopa de letritas?

-Eso mismo.- dije

-¿Y qué pasaría si un día alguno de ellos se enferma y su mujer le prepara una sopa de letritas?

-Yo pensaría que lo vetarían del grupo, o simplemente le castigarían la cocaína por una semana.

-Sería lo justo.

-Esperen ¿Están diciendo que hay un reglamento para drogadictos?-Se incluyó finalmente el copiloto en la plática.

Después de eso nos quedamos callados, unos cinco o veinte minutos, tal vez hasta veinte, yo que sé, no soy un cronometro. ¿Les he dicho lo malhumorada que me pongo cuando estoy nerviosa?

-Entonces- Dije, alargando las letras para llamar su atención.- ¿debo intuir por su silencio que no me darán ninguna clase de información hasta que lleguemos a la estación de policías?

-Así es.

-Vaya- exclamé cansada, al tiempo que me dejaba caer al asiento de atrás, donde debí haberme quedado todo el camino.- Debieron haber dicho eso antes.

Creo haber visto unas sonrisas renacer en sus rostros, pero es difícil asegurarse de ello estando a sus espaldas.- Tienes aires de obstinada, no estoy muy segura de que eso hubiera servido.

Les sonreí de la misma manera.- Vaya, nos conocemos hace media hora y ya siento que me conocen de toda la vida.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que una estación de policías se viera más limpia y cuidada que mi propia casa? Esto solo pasa en Las Vegas. Y también la gente se ve más feliz que en mi casa ¿Será que vienen de los casinos? Diablos, y también tenían enredadoras en las ventanas, con lo mucho que yo quería unas en mi cuarto…

-Ey tu, joven de las enredaderas, ven conmigo, por favor.-Me llamó un señor de sonrisa amable de no más de treinta años. Me sonroje un poquitín ¿Joven de las enredaderas? Me hacía sentir como la novia de Tarzán.

-¿No eres demasiado joven para estar en una estación de policías?- Me preguntó el señor. Tenía cara de Jack, me pregunto si así se llamaría.

-Eso mismo digo yo.- Le contesté sin dejar de sonreír.

El rió un poco, y al terminar, su sonrisa amable regresó. ¿Todo el mundo sonreía aquí? ¡Pero donde me había metido!

-No te dejes engañar, se que parecen duros, pero en realidad tienen un corazón de oro.

-¿Duros? Tan solo había puesto un pie dentro de sus instalaciones y ya me habían ofrecido, dos donas y un café ¡Y gratis!- Dije yo maravillada.

-Si bueno, tal vez si deberíamos ser un poco más duros.- Contestó "Jack" nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza.

-Quizás si sea algo necesario, no vaya ser que los presos ya nunca más quieran salir de aquí.

El oficial rió de nuevo, dejando ver su sonrisa perfecta.- Dios nos libre.

Nos detuvimos en una de las muchas puertas del largo pasillo. "Sr. Barret" decía esta. Nerviosa dirigí mi mirada al pasillo, preguntándome si en algún momento llegaría a su fin.

-Aquí es.- Dijo el señor, dedicándome una ultima calida sonrisa, pero un poco más grande que las demás. Supongo que intentaba calmarme. Agradecía su fallido intento.

-Bien, yo…- Me preguntaba si sería correcto preguntarle su nombre, si no se sentiría incomodo, después de todo, dar tu nombre no es algo que se haga mucho en de Las Vegas. -¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?.- Pero me arriesgué.

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido, y nunca comprendí si había sido por la pregunta o por el hecho de que le había tuteado. Fuera lo que fuera, no parecía molesto, gracias a dios.- Mi nombre es Justin, Justin Law, a tus servicios.- Dijo, recuperando su sonrisa.

Me alegre de oír como el también me tuteaba.- Bueno, te diría mi nombre, pero no creo que sea necesario. De seguro que tienes un folder con el y todo.

El rió de nuevo, y hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo insólita que era su risa, eran como unas silenciosas campanas. Me recordaba mucho a Tsubaki.- No se dé que hablas Maka Albarn de dieciséis años, nacida en Death city, Nevada el 21 de Abril del 1996, yo no tengo ningún folder con tu información.- Me reí, olvidando un poco los nervios.

-Claro que no, no sé cómo pude pensar eso.- Le sonreí. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero de no haber sido por que tenía al "Sr Barret" esperándome, se que hubiera sido enorme.- Muchas gracias.

-Fue un gusto.- Dijo él, golpeándome con cariño el hombro.

Me voltee con la intención de finalmente abrir esa puerta, cuando recordé algo y rápidamente me voltee a ver a Justin de nuevo.

-¿No te parece irónico que tu, un policía, se llame Justin **Law**?

El hombre sonrió de una manera sarcástica, visiblemente fingida- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que serias la primera bromista que haría ese chiste? Lamento decirte que ya está muy gastado.

-Bueno, al menos lo intente- Dije, riendo.- Gracias.

-Mucha suerte.

Le sonreí, justo antes de abrir la puerta del policía y enfrentar mis temores.

* * *

No sabía exactamente que me esperaba, pero claramente no era eso. Mas que una oficina parecía una sala de estar, una muy linda y hogareña sala de estar. Aunque bueno, tampoco podía esperarme una habitación oscura con fotos de asesinatos colgadas por todos lados… ¿verdad?

Un segundo…

Por todos los dioses, realmente era un jarrón japonés lo que estaba viendo…

-Puedo ver por tu mirada que esto no era exactamente lo que tu esperabas ¿cierto?- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.- Es verdad que esta no es exactamente la oficina mas "policial" que he visto, pero no veo que tiene de malo sentirme cómodo en mi oficina.

Voltee hacia atrás, todavía sorprendida por la irrupción de mi silencio, encontrándome con un rostro amable mirándome con calidez. Eso solo logro asustarme más. No contaba con que ese rostro estuviera repleto de cicatrices.

-Ja ¿mis cicatrices te asustaron? Lo siento, a veces olvido que las tengo.- Se disculpó este comprensivamente. Yo no encontraba palabras para disculparme también.

-No, eso no es verdad. Solo me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, es todo.- Dije, intentando excusarme. Aunque mi pobre intento solo logró hacer que este sonriera.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo tranquilamente el Sr. Barret.

El se fue a sentar, a lo que debería ser un escritorio y que más bien era una colección de sillones y una elegante mesita de té.

-¿Vienes?

-Em, en realidad preferiría quedarme parada, el clima esta mejor aquí.- Dije nerviosamente, intentando que mis rodillas no se doblaran y me estrellara contra el piso.

-Si te sentaras, tal vez podría perdonarte por lo de mis cicatrices.- Su comentario me hizo sonrojar de la vergüenza. Ojala no le haya ofendido…

-¡Ya te he dicho que tus marcas no me causaron nada!

El Sr. Barret comenzó a reír estruendosamente. Ja, me alegraba de ver realmente disfrutaba de hacerme sentir culpable.

-Con que ya tuteando ¿eh? Me agrada.-Era cierto, le había tuteado. Sentí mis mejillas hervir de la vergüenza. Esto lo hizo reír mas.- ¡No tienes que avergonzarte! Me gusta que me tuteen. A los señores tan viejos como yo, les hace sentir jóvenes.-Me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, igual lo siento.- Me senté a su lado.- Parece que este día olvidé mis modales por completo ¿sabe que le grite a sus oficiales? Y tú no has el único desconocido que he tuteado hoy.- El rió mucho.

- De seguro era esa la razón por la cual vi tan pálidos a mis hombres, pensaba que habían visto un fantasma.- Cerré la boca con fuerza y comencé a contar números. Era el método más confiable para aguantarse la risa.- Bien, pequeña ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Su comentario me molestó de alguna manera. Todos aquí seguían actuando como si no supieran cual era la razón por la cual estuviera allí, cuando yo solo quería terminar con esto e irme a casa. Desearía que solo se fueran directo a las explicaciones, las amenazas y entonces pudiera irme a dormir con mi guadaña de peluche.

-No tienes que actuar como que no lo supieras, Señor Barret, eso solo atrasa las cosas- Su mirada sorprendida casi hizo que cerrara la boca, pero Maka Albarn no era el tipo de chica que cerrara la boca.- Vamos, solo dime que hago aquí y cuál es la multa.

El señor tenía los ojos como platos ¿tal vez me habría pasado? Después de todo el estaba siendo muy amable conmigo. Intentaba disculparme cuando el volvió a su compostura normal.

-¿Señor Barret?- Preguntó extrañado.- ¡Ah! Es cierto que no te he dicho mi nombre. Mi nombre es Sid, pequeña Maka.- Sid…

-¿Cómo el vocalista de los Sex Pistols?- El me sonrió amigable.

-Me alegra ver que todavía hay niños que saben de cultura musical.- No sabía porque, pero su comentario me halagó.

-No solo sé, también tengo todos sus discos.

-¡Vaya! Tal vez esta generación no esté tan jodida como yo pensaba.- Reí junto con él.

-Sí, mejor no se ilusione. El otro día le pregunté a un chico sobre Kurt Cobain y me ha preguntado que si era un basquetbolista.- Dije, riéndome con vergüenza.

-¡No!

-Es verdad. Casi lo golpeo del enojo.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?-Me preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, no soy exactamente una persona que pueda golpear a alguien sin morir en el intento, además, temía ir a la cárcel.

-¿Meterte a la cárcel? ¡Yo te hubiera ayudado a golpearlo!

Ambos reímos con familiaridad. Hacía un segundo pensaba que me daría cáncer por los nervios y ahora no podía parar de reírme. Este día estaba siendo demasiado extraño, estaba comenzando a salir de mis estándares.

-Bueno Maka, creo que sabes porque estás aquí.

-Algo me han dicho antes de meterme a la patrulla…

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, pues sabía exactamente la respuesta.

-Que estoy aquí por el delito de posesión de drogas.

Después de ello, se hizo un largo silencio. No pude percibir si era incomodo, o hasta inusual, solo pude notar que era un silencio casi perturbador.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada.

-Bueno.- Sid se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad- Eso no lo sé pero…

-Le estoy diciendo que no he hecho nada.- le interrumpí seriamente. Estaba convencida de que haría lo que fuera con tal de que todos me creyeran.

-En ese caso.- Dijo, volviendo a tener ese serio semblante.- Demuéstralo.

-Bien, dígame como.- El sonrió al oír la determinación en mi voz, yo la había oído tantas veces que ya no me sorprendía escucharla, como lo había hecho las primeras veces.

-No sé si te gustara la respuesta…

-Hare lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?

- Lo. Que. Sea

-Bueno Maka.- Dijo Sid, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco sobre mí.- Primero respóndeme una cosa.- Su respuesta me sorpendió, pero no deje que lo notara.

-¿Qué quiere que le responda?

-¿Por qué te interesa que los demás sepan que tú no has hecho nada? Sé que cualquiera intentaría demostrar lo contrario, como tú haces, pero yo puedo ver en tus ojos unos motivos más profundos, o al menos eso creo ver.

Bueno… Pues tenía razón.

-Toda mi vida he sido la chica en la que todo el mundo podía recargarse con los ojos cerrados, y si he logrado eso es porque me he esforzado grandemente por hacer lo correcto en cada faceta de mi vida, y no permitiré que un malentendido cambie la confianza que todos tienen en mi.- Bajé la mirada avergonzada, concentrándome en la mezcla de colores entre la madera del suelo y el material del sillón, hasta que una mano en mi cabeza me hizo concentrar mi atención de nuevo en los ojos de Sid.

-Tan noble y bella…- Esperé con paciencia a que mis cachetes explotaran por tantos sonrojos experimentados.- Prometo ayudarte a probar tu inocencia.

Sus palabras me dejaron muda, mientras sentía el calor del agradecimiento crecer en mi cuerpo ¿realmente merecía yo su ayuda?

-¿Lo hará?

-Con mucho gusto.- Lentamente sentí como unas cálidas gotitas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Estaba tan aliviada…- Pero no llores niña ¡Mojarás mi sillón!

-Lo siento, es que…- Me interrumpió un pequeño hipo.- soy una llorona.-El rió, y me acaricío la cabeza con mas suavidad.

-Eso no es cierto, pequeña, solo estas aliviada. Tienes dieciséis años, por el amor de dios, tú deberías de estar jugando a las Barbies.- Quise reírme, pero un hipo salió por mi garganta, haciendo que me diera un ataque de tos.

-Yo nunca jugué con Barbies.- Dije, mientras tomaba la mano de Sid que hacía unos momentos me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca?- Me reí al ver la extrañeza en su mirada-

-No, no quería ser una más de los esclavos de la sociedad que siguen el estereotipo de las mujeres perfectas.-El solo se quedo observándome en silencio.

- Vaya que eras una niña rara. Tus padres debieron estar asustados.- Y eso me hizo carcajear hasta que deje de sentir la garganta

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Lo que escuchaste, Maka.

-No, repítalo una vez más, estoy segura de que escuche mal.

El pobre y paciente Sid suspiró con cansancio una vez más.

-Tienes que regresar a Death City.

Mi corazón dejó de latir. O al menos eso sentí yo, porque de ser así estaría muerta.

-No, eso no…- ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Explicarle toda mi historia? Tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque mi lengua parecía haberse desmayado de la sorpresa.

-Mira, Maka, te explicaré bien la situación.- Dijo, mientras me servía un vaso de agua- Como de seguro no has de saber. Todos los casilleros que se usaron el ciclo pasado fueron tomados y dejados en un almacen, con la intención de cambiarlos por unos mas modernos. Hace unos días esos casilleros fueron abiertos, pues se tenía la idea de que dejarlos en el basurero y permitir que los reciclaran abriría la mente a sus alumnos a cuidar más el medio ambiente. Todo iba bien. Encontraron algunas pertenencias y fueron entregadas a sus dueños. Pero al abrir el tuyo, Maka, no encontraron una "simple pertenencia". Encontraron Droga. Mucha cocaína y heroína, para ser precisos.-Lo mire con sentimiento. Su precisión no me estaba haciendo sentir mejor.- Si bueno…

-¿E-eso fue to-todo? Tengo que ir a Death City y presenciar el juicio de mi caso ¿solo porque encontraron droga en unos casilleros viejos?

-Mas o menos.- Sid comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

-¡Que les den!

-Está bien, eso no es todo- Continuó, en cuanto terminó de reírse.- También hicieron unas cuantas investigaciones y entrevistas. Y dado a lo rara que eres, todo mundo apoyo ese hecho.- Esos hijos de…

-Espera- Dije, recordando algo muy importante para mi.- ¿Y Soul?- Sentí unas mariposas revolotear en mi interior al escuchar ese nombre. Que estúpido sentimiento.

-¿Quién?- No esperaba que me entendiera. Yo solo necesitaba preguntar

- El… ¿El me apoyó?

-¿Mmm?- Preguntó Sid con pena

-¿Soul me apoyó? ¿Me defendió?

-Maka…- No, no quería oir esa voz compasiva.- Siento decirte esto, pero como policía esta bruta aprenderse los nombres de los testigos…

-Oh ya veo.- Sentí un peso extraño sobre mí, pero cuando levanté la mirada, no vi nada a encima mío.- Solo… Pense que podía haber una esperanza…- Por dios, tenía que dejar de sentirme de esa forma.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, temiendo ver una mirada lastimera en Sid. Pero…

-¿Puedes repetirlo? No te he oído.- Agradecí tanto por ello.

-Yo…- De repente tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazar a Spirit y llorar a su hombro, mientras el amenazaba al culpable de mis tristezas.- No dije nada.

-Está bien.- Sid no insistió más en el tema. Comenzaba a adorarlo.

Pero yo ya no me sentía mas comoda ahí.

-Bien, esta velada fue genial, pero espero me entiendas cuando digo que ojalá no se repita.- Sid rió, y yo me forcé en sonreírle.- Son más de las diez de la noche, y puedo apostarte que ahora tus empleados tienen más de veinte llamadas de mi madre registradas, así que lo mejor será que llegué lo más pronto posible, si no, te aseguro que tu próximo caso será el de una mujer que asesinó a su hija.

-En ese caso, lo mejor será que le pida a alguien que te llevé en mi patrulla.- El me palmeó el hombro con cariño.- Lo siento, tengo mucho que hacer. Tengo que trabajar en el caso de una drogadicta nada adicta.- Me alivió mucho oír eso. El me creía.

-Gracias, por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeña.- Sid me sonrió para después besarme en la frente con aprecio.- No tienes nada que temer, no permitiré que nadie te lleve a la cárcel.-Sentí las lágrimas aflorarse de nuevo en mis ojos.

-Siento que te debo mi vida.- El rió con gusto.

- ¡Pero que dices! Haces que suene como un pobre diablo que quiere tu alma.- Me reí e hice una broma al respecto, algo asi como "Lo mas seguro es que así sea" o algo por el estilo. No recuerdo.

-¡Maka!- Escuche a Sid exclamar a mis espaldas, haciendo que soltara la perilla de la puerta y volteara a verlo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que olvidé decirte.- Sentí un escalofrío recorrer cada extremidad de mi cuerpo.

-¿Necesitas que me siente?- Necesitaba que dijera que no. Sentía que si me sentaba me echaría a llorar.

-No, no te preocupes, será algo rápido.- Gracias.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, parece ser que la ley te da más tiempo para demostrar tu inocencia, con una condición.- Oh no, una sonrisa compasiva no…

-¿Y cuál es esa condición?- Pregunté con temor. Apreté mi boca para no castañear.

-Tienes que ir a un centro de discapacitados a cooperar.

-¿Si?

-Sí, ellos te darán un paciente al que tendrás que cuidar por unos cuatro o cinco meses.- ¿Eso era todo? Claro que no.

-¿Es todo?- Comencé a sentir frío, mucho frío.

-Sí, pero… no.

-¿Si pero no? Vamos, sé puedes ser más expresivo que eso.- Dije con burla, pero ni siquiera intente fingir una risa.

-Bueno, es que hay un problema.- Comenzaba a notarlo. Su mirada penetraba la mía con tristeza. Pude ver que temía el decirme, pero que además le temía mucho más a mi reacción.-Es que el nombre de ese paciente es…-Vamos, lanza ese último golpe Sid. Ese es tu trabajo.- Soul. Soul Evans.

Y sentí detalladamente como todo se destruía, incluyéndome.

* * *

**¿Quedó muy largo? Espero no haberlos aburrido D:**

**Los quiero, desconocidos~ que tengan un día precioso.**

**Cuidense mucho!**


	3. All the lies behind the curtains

**¡LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO! ¡No merezco su perdon! *Se toca la frente con dramatizmo***

**Lo siento ¡Pero ya vengo con excusa preparada! Es que estoy en época de exámenes. Si, son una mierda. Pero si quiero ir a una buena universidad, tengo que sufrirlos todos, Y ADEMAS APROBARLOS. Esta juventud cada vez mas explotada. **

**Y además les traigo una miseria. Lo siento, me disculpo también por ello. Lo he hecho todo en un día y medio... **

**Bueno, pues mientras las personas normales salían a babearse y follarse entre otros, yo me he sentado en mi computadora a terminar esto mientras me acababa un bote de helado de Yogurth. Sí, el día de San Valentín es una belleza. ¿Pero saben que digo yo? Que somos tan geniales que solo nos necesitamos a nosotros mismos y a nuestros amigos. Que Forever Alones ni que nada ¡Somos forever Awesome Bitches! Feliz San Solterín a todos c:**

**Espero les guste, de todo corazón :D**

**¡Chaito! Nos vemos abajini :3**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes me pertenecen ¡YUUUJUU! *Le cae un balde de agua fría en la cabeza y despierta*. Okaaaay, en realidad lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia. **

* * *

Tomé un gran sorbo de mi Coca-Cola, en el intento de tragar mis nervios, sin muchos resultados.

Esto comenzaba a incomodarme. Tenía el cuello y las manos sudadas, balbuceaba cosas que ni yo podía comprender y yo misma me confundía con un vibrador. Además de que los nervios me ponían de un humor muy extraño. Casi parecía mi antónimo; me ponía sociable y neurótica, además de una estúpida risa provocada por cualquier tontería. Estaba harta, y podía sentir por la mirada irritada de mi compañero de asiento que no era la única. ¿Pero porque estaba tan nerviosa? La peor parte ya había pasado. Porque tranquilizar a mi madre, convencerla, avisar a mi padre, mentir a la escuela y despedirme de mis amigos no había sido un trabajo fácil. Tenía que dejar de quejarme, después de todo, la decisión estaba tomada. Nada y nadie iba a bajarme de ese avión hacía Death City. Por más que me esforzará en hacer una Bati-señal…

_Avión hacia Death City._

_Death City…_

_Papá…_

_Mis amigos…_

_Soul…_

¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Tenía que salir de ese avión!

-Soy una estúpida cobarde…- Suspiré derrotada. Me avergonzaba de mi misma. Porque no era más que la verdad, me había creado esa estúpida costumbre de huir de todo lo que me asustaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cree que soy rara porque hablo sola? Pues jódase, porque soy una lunática sin amigos que le encanta hablar sola y que en la noche se meterá a su cuarto y le asesinará con un tenedor.- Dije molesta cuando me di cuenta de que el señor que tenía a un lado me miraba de forma extraña.

El señor me observó asustado y llamó a la azafata para que le movieran de lugar, dejándome a mi sola con mis nervios.

¿Acaso acababa de amenazar a un señor de asesinarlo con un tenedor? Ya, tenía que tranquilizarme. Pobre señor, seguro que esta noche no duerme…

Bajé la mirada con culpabilidad deseando saber que había hecho para terminar de esta manera. Si esta era la forma del destino de decirme que tenía que enfrentarme a la vida de una vez por todas… pues que cabrón.

Alcé la mirada con curiosidad cuando oí una voz proveniente de las bocinas.

-Diablos…- murmuré, porque la razón de todo temor y pesadilla estaba a menos de 50 metros debajo de mí y porque en unos minutos me vería a mi misma enfrentándola cara a cara.

Dirigí mi atención hacía la pequeña televisión que había en frente mía. _Destino: 5 minutos._

-Diablos, diablos, diablos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Diríjase a su derecha para tomar maletas y bolsos de su pertenencia.- la voz proveniente de la bocina hizo eco en cada esquina del pequeño aeropuerto.

Inhale y exhale repetidamente, auto-convenciéndome que no era más que una gallina cobarde, y una muy negativa. Tenía que escapar de esa negra situación si quería que este viaje fuera de utilidad. Además, era estúpido. Solo tendría que esperar, tomar mis maletas y encontrarme con mi padre, al que no había visto hace más de un año…

-¡Si tan solo pudiera salir de este desastre!-Exclamé, un poco cansada de tantos empujones y codazos que había tenido que sufrir todo el camino. Miré apenada como todos me miraban con molestia y sorpresa.- Yo… Lo siento…- Salí rápidamente del gentío aprovechando que todos estaban aturdidos.

Comencé una desesperada busca de mi maleta, sin muchos resultados en los primeros diez minutos. Pero era un sentimiento tan irritante, tan ilógico. No comprendía porque sentía esa estresante necesidad de salir esa puerta, si al mismo momento estaba temblando del terror.

Necesitaba ayuda psicológica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sería una gran mentira decir que no moría de preocupación en ese momento. ¿Habría comido bien? Sé que es un espanto en la cocina. El trabajo ¿Cómo le iría? Esperaba que ser el consejero del Shibusen finalmente diera resultados en su comportamiento. ¿Seguiría siendo tan desordenado? Si así era, lo mejor es que me olvidara de tomar este viaje como unas vacaciones, pues tendría que desinfectar cada esquina de nuestra pequeña casa.

_Nuestra._

Lo era. Era nuestra. No era como la casa de Kami. No, ese lugar era verdaderamente mío. Un lugar donde podía descansar sin sentirme como un huésped. Era mí hogar.

No había notado hasta ese momento, en que se abrieron las puertas del aeropuerto, dejando libres a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 88 con destino a Death City, lo mucho que había extrañado mi ciudad.

Vaya, esto estaba poniéndose realmente gay.

-¿Maka?

Esa voz. Esa voz que me había arrullado cada noche de tormenta; que me había contado cuentos hasta el cansancio, la mitad mas inventados la homosexualidad de Justin Bieber (N/A: Si, odio su música, pero me molesta un poco que le estén llamando gay solo porque tiene cara de afeminado ¡es un insulto a los gays!... Nah, solo bromeo xD. Pobresillo, le hacen bullying); que había calmado mis berreos cuando me caía de la bici y que se había reído de mis histerias cotidianas; la voz que había gritado celosamente cada vez que Soul me acompañaba a casa y que había cantado conmigo todas mis canciones favoritas; esa era la voz que me contaba chistes cada vez que entraba en mis estados depresivos y que me había regañado cuando mamá aullaba por un poco de apoyo para orientar a su pequeña niña. Esa era la voz de mi héroe. Mi padre.

-¿Papá?- y no hubo nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerme para no comenzar a correr y mojar de lagrimas la camisa de mi padre.

-¡Maka! Maka. ¡Mi pequeña!

No me importo que estuviéramos en un aeropuerto, que todos nos miraran con un asqueroso cariño y que algunas personas –demasiado metiches para soportarlas- arruinaran el momento con gritos y cámaras de video. Lo importante es que estaba ahí, con mi padre, y que lo había extrañado a muerte.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados entre ese silencio tan cómodo, pero tampoco era como si me importara. Estaba feliz.

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí Maka?

-Po-podríamos…- Intenté decir, entre hipidos y mocos.- i-ir a ese lu-lugar de la sopa.- Suspiré con el alivio de haber podido terminar una oración decente.

-¿El de la sopa de calamar?- Asentí, contenta de que comprendiera, pues no sé cómo habría hecho para explicarme. El sonrió con ternura.- Claro que sí.- y dicho esto, tomo mi maleta con su mano izquierda, abrazándome con la otra, para partir hacia la puerta del Aeropuerto con rumbo a su carro.

-¿Papá?-dije, alzando la mirada con indecisión.

-¿Si Maka?- Su mirada me miraba con amor. Pero no era el amor con el que me miraba Soul, o Tsubaki, o Black Star, o Chrona, o Liz, Patty y Kid, ni siquiera mi madre. Era el amor que solo podría dedicarle un padre a su hija.

_Te amo, papá_

-Nada.- Sonreí y sentí algo caliente en mi pecho cuando él me regresó la misma sonrisa.

Todavía tenía mucho tiempo para decírselo.

* * *

**Bueeeno, este San Valentín en especial, no me la he pasado muy bien que digamos. Problemas personales aquí y por acuyá. Lo único que he tuve ganas de hacer fue estar con mis padres. Este fue el resultado...**

**Seeeh, se vale vomitar ._.**

**¡Por favor comenten! Me hacen tan feliz que no se como explicarlo c:**

**Cuidense mucho**

**¡Qué tengan un día precioso!**

**Los amito, mis corazones :3**

**¡Chaíto!**


End file.
